


The Punk and the Mystic

by Missanna444



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missanna444/pseuds/Missanna444
Summary: College AU for Scully/Reyes!Dana Scully is in her junior year of college when she and Fox Mulder meet John Doggett and Monica Reyes. Mulder and Doggett become best friends, while Monica and Scully become... something more.





	1. Chapter 1

There were always parties the first weekend of school. Now in her third year of college, Dana Scully had gotten used to it. She wasn't really invited to any of them, but she and her best friend Fox Mulder crashed them all the time. Of course, no one really noticed, so they always left early. 

 

“Did you hear about the new girl on campus?” Mulder asked as they crossed the quad to one of the houses where a party was being held. 

 

“Mulder, there's about a thousand new freshmen, there are a million new girls you could be talking about.” 

 

“No, no, hear me out. She's a transfer student, a sophomore. People say she's kinda weird, but she actually might be kinda cool.” 

 

“If other people are calling her weird, then I'd suggest you reconsider what you call cool.” Scully chuckled as they stood outside the door. Mulder rolled his eyes in annoyance, then braced himself before opening the door and stepping inside. Scully looked around in disgust as they walked through the rooms. The place reeked of cheap alcohol and the music was so loud that Scully could barely hear herself think. The place was so crowded that Scully had to fight her way through to stay with Mulder, and still ended up losing him a minute or two later. 

 

Scully was getting a drink from the cooler in the corner when she felt an unwanted presence next to her. 

 

“What's up, gorgeous?” A voice said. Scully turned to see some drunk frat boy standing over her shoulder. 

 

“... Hi, Jason. You somehow managed to make it back for another year, I see.” She said, trying to use her sarcasm to keep her composure. 

 

“Yep. Couldn't miss another year of parties!!” He grinned, shouting the last word so loud that Scully visibly winced. “Now, tell me something Dana… and this is important, it's for… science.” 

 

Scully could feel her heart sink with dread, but she nodded. She couldn't escape anyways, there were too many people around. 

 

“Are you… are you still a virgin? Or did you sleep with that spooky kid? I mean, either way, I can see why you've got no friends.” The drunk guy slurred. Scully was getting increasingly uncomfortable, and it wasn't just because of the disgusting questions. She could feel the guy practically undressing her with his eyes. As she felt her anxiety begin to build, she had to get herself out of there. She shoved past him and upstairs. Shoving her way into the bathroom, she noticed that the window had a fairly flat roof underneath it. Opening it, she climbed out onto the roof and sat down, leaning back against the wall and breathing heavily. 

 

“Hey, are you… are you okay?” A soft voice came from beside her and she almost jumped out of her skin in surprise. Just a few feet away from her sat a tall brunette girl. Scully's first thought was about how pretty this girl looked, but then shook her head to rid her mind of that thought for now.

 

“Yeah… yeah, I'm alright.” Scully responded, though her tone was tense. 

 

“Are you sure? You were breathing kind of heavily just now.” The girl pointed out. 

 

“I'm sure. Some guy was just being a jerk and I had to get away before I punched him in the face.” 

 

“Ah, I see. Yeah, that kinda crap happens a lot at parties, doesn't it?” 

 

“Yeah…” Scully sighed. “What… what exactly are you doing out here?”

 

“Well, I just transferred here, so I hoped a party would be a good way to make friends. Unfortunately, that's not really my scene, so I came out here to be alone.” 

 

“Well, if you want me to leave--” 

 

“No, stay! You seem like okay company, and… I wouldn't mind some company, actually. What's your name?” 

 

“Scully. Well, Dana Scully, but my friend and I have this thing where we call each other by our last names, so… he calls me Scully.” The redhead explained, extending a hand to be shaken. 

 

“Monica Reyes. Nice to meet you, Dana.” The other girl smiled warmly and shook her hand. 

 

“So, Monica… want to get out of here? Take a walk or something?” 

 

“Yeah, you bet.” Monica grinned and stood up to follow her wherever she wanted to go. 


	2. Chapter 2

“What dorm building are you in?” Scully asked as they walked through the mostly quiet campus.

 

“Hm?” Monica snapped back to attention, her mind having wandered during their comfortable silence. “Oh, the East Building. Third floor.” 

 

“Really? That’s convenient. I’m in the same building, fifth floor. I was just thinking we could go to the dining hall in that building, but I didn’t want you to end up too far from your dorm.” Scully replied with the slightest smile. 

 

“Well, I guess you won’t have to worry about that, then. And, food sounds pretty good right now. But isn’t it kind of late right now? How do you know it’ll be open?” Monica asked.

 

“It’s open till midnight on Fridays.” Scully’s smile turned into what almost seemed like a mischievous grin. 

 

“Dana, it’s already 11:30.”

 

“So? They can’t just kick us out.”

 

Scully was wrong about that. They did, in fact, get kicked out at five minutes to midnight. Scully tried to put up a fight, since they hadn’t finished their food, but Monica convinced her to just bring their food up to the dorms with them. They walked up the stairs to Monica’s dorm, since it was closer. 

 

“Geez, Monica, it’s freezing in here.” Scully muttered as they walked in.

 

“Yeah, the AC won’t turn off properly. They said they’d fix it on Monday.” She shrugged in response.  

 

“Still, that’s three nights with no heat. Hold on, I’ll be right back.” Before Monica could even respond, Dana had disappeared into the hallway. Monica gave her a questioning look while she left, but didn't say anything. While waited for her, she took both of their plates of food and put them in the microwave to heat them up a little bit. If the food didn't taste that good, at least it was warm. A few minutes later, Dana returned to the room, her face barely visible due to the fluffy blanket she was carrying. 

“If you're not getting your air conditioning fixed for a few days, at least take my extra blanket. It's pretty warm.” She said, setting it down on Monica's bed. 

 

“Dana, you don't have to--”

 

“It's alright, I don't need it. Besides, I don't want you leave you to freeze to death. I wouldn't do that to a friend.” 

 

“A friend?” Monica raised an eyebrow, a slight smile playing on her lips. 

 

“Yeah. I mean, we are friends, right?” Scully said, a little unsure now that Monica had mentioned it.

 

“Of course we are. We escaped a party together, we're definitely friends.” The other girl chuckled and motioned for Scully to sit next to her. The redhead grabbed her plate of food from the microwave and sat down. 

 

The two of them sat and talked all night and into the early hours of the morning. By the time Monica's clock read 3:00am, both of them had fallen fast asleep. Scully woke up around 9:00am, and her movement woke Monica. Scully was mildly surprised to see that they were in the same bed, even if nothing had happened and they were lying as far apart as possible. Scully sat up and grabbed her phone from where she'd left it on Monica's desk. 

 

“Everything okay?” Monica mumbled sleepily, sitting up. 

 

“Yeah, everything's fine. I just wanted to check my phone…” Scully's voice trailed off as she read a text she'd gotten from Mulder. 

 

 

  * __Hey. Meet for lunch at 11?__



 

 

“Oh, shit! I forgot about Mulder! I basically ditched him at the party and didn't even check up on him later!” 

 

“Who's Mulder? Your boyfriend or something?” Monica asked curiously, walking over to the dresser to find her own phone. 

 

“No,” Scully shook her head. “He is my best friend, though, and he's probably wondering what happened. I should go. Hey, thanks for hanging out with me last night. I'm glad to have a new friend.” 

 

“No problem. We'll hang out again soon?” 

 

“Of course! I'll text you?” Scully asked. 

 

“Yeah, sounds good!” Monica smiled as Scully rushed out the door without another word. 

 

Scully first went to her room to collect her thoughts and put on a change of clothes. Then, she texted Mulder. 

 

 

  * __Any chance we could meet earlier? Maybe 10?__



 

 

His response was immediate. 

 

 

  * __Sure! What's up? Is something wrong?__



 

 

 

  * __No. I'll explain when I see you. Meet in the dining hall?__



 

 

 

  * __See you then.__



 

 

Scully quickly changed and made her way to the dining hall. As soon as she got there, she saw that Mulder had already gotten food and was sitting at a table waiting for her. She waved so that he saw her, then went to get something to eat. Then, she made her way to the table and sat down. 

 

“So, what's goin’ on, Scully? Why'd you want to meet early?” Mulder asked in lieu of a greeting. 

 

“You'll never guess who I met last night.” 

 

“Who?”

 

“The new girl? The transfer? How?” Mulder sounded surprised. 

 

“Well, when I went to escape the party, the two of us had the same idea and ended up in the same place. Then we went back to the dorms and hung out for awhile.” 

 

“Dorms?” Mulder took in her messy hair and poor excuse for a change of clothes. “Scully, you didn't!” 

 

“Didn't what?” Her eyes widened. “Mulder, no! It wasn't like that at all. We just… talked. I don't have anyone to talk to besides you, it was nice.” 

 

“Well… is she like everyone says? Is she… weird?” 

 

“Weird? Well, not really. She kinda reminds me of Melissa, actually. You know, all the new age stuff, like tarot cards and numerology and  all that.” 

 

“So… She is weird?” 

 

“Mulder,  _ you _ are weird. Monica… not so much. She's got some quirky interests, sure, but she's not weird. Plus, she's really nice and she was so easy to talk to.” Scully explained. 

 

“Oh, her name is Monica?” Mulder grinned, almost knowingly. 

 

“Yes-- Mulder, why are you looking at me like that?” Scully asked with a sigh. 

 

“You have a crush on her, don't you?” 

 

“I'm sorry, on what do you base that?” 

 

“Never have I seen you look like that while talking about someone you've just met. Listen, if you still want to get lunch today, why don't you invite her?” Mulder’s grin was met by a look of shock on Scully's face. 

 

“No!” 

 

“Come on, if she's gonna be your friend, I wanna meet her. And hey, if she's cool, then she can join our friend group!” He smiled. 

 

“Fine, fine. I'll text her.” Scully looked through her contacts. “Crap. Mulder, I'm so stupid. I was in such a rush this morning that I forgot to ask for her number!” 

 

“Well, hey, you go to the same college as her, I'm sure you'll see her around.” Mulder tried to reassure her. 

 

“This is a huge school and a huge campus.” 

 

“Do you remember her dorm number?” 

 

“No…” 

 

“Listen, we'll figure something out. We'll discuss it more at lunch, okay?” He said with a smile. She nodded reluctantly. 

 

“Yeah, okay, fine…” 


	3. Chapter 3

Mulder and Scully had opted to have lunch together the next day. When Scully walked into the dining hall, she immediately spotted Mulder. To her surprise, there was a guy she’d never met before sitting next to him. 

 

“Who’s this?” She asked with a raised eyebrow as she sat down.

 

“This is Doggett. I met him at the party the other night. He’s new, too, maybe he knows that girl you’re looking for!” Mulder grinned. 

 

“The name’s John, actually, he just seems to prefer calling me by my last name.” John chuckled, holding his hand out to Scully. She laughed a little as she reached her hand out and shook his.

 

“Yeah, he tends to do that. I’m Dana, but I will now forever be known as Scully. So, how did you two become friends?”

 

“We met at the party. He’s majoring in forensics or something. You know, he reminds me of you, Scully.” Mulder explained.

 

“In what way? I’m majoring in physics.”   
  


“Well, for one thing, he doesn’t believe a word I say-”

 

“Because you’re crazy.”

 

“-and he believes in hard science, like you.”

 

Scully and John exchanged amused glances. 

 

“So, John, he didn’t scare you off with his crazy conspiracy theories?” She teased. He shook his head.

 

“At first, I was a little wary, but he seems like an okay guy otherwise.” He shrugged. 

 

“He is an okay guy, but he needs to stop telling everyone he meets about a girl I became friends with. I’m just looking for her because I forgot to give her my phone number the other day.” 

 

“She has a crush on her.” Mulder grinned.

 

“I do not! I don’t even know if she likes girls! So if I did have a crush on her, which I don’t, it would be pointless until I knew.” 

 

“She does.” John said after a moment. Scully glanced at him. 

 

“What?”

 

“Monica likes girls. So, if you do like her, it’s not pointless.” He explained.

 

“How do you know? Do you know her?” Both boys noticed the slight hopefulness in her eyes as she spoke. 

 

“I know her from high school. I’m a junior like you guys, so we lost touch after I graduated. But now we’re at the same school again. How’s that for fate?” 

 

“A mere coincidence.” Scully shrugged. “But an interesting one, nonetheless.” 

 

John opened his mouth to reply, then glanced at a person somewhere behind Scully and waved them over. 

 

“Monica! Come and sit with us!” He said, almost grinning. Scully’s eyes widened, then she quickly recovered as she turned to look at Monica. 

 

“Hey!” She smiled.

 

“Dana! Hey! I didn’t know you were friends with John.”

 

“I wasn’t, until just now.” Scully laughed. “Sit and eat lunch with us, the more the merrier.”

 

Mulder raised a curious eyebrow. She glared at him, then smiled at Monica again as the brunette sat down. 

 

“So, is this the mysterious Mulder you told me about?” Monica asked with a slight chuckle. 

 

“Ah, yes. Monica Reyes, meet Fox Mulder. We met as freshmen three years ago, and we’ve been best friends ever since.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Fox.” Monica smiled. 

 

“I go by Mulder, actually.” He smiled as he shook her hand. “It’s such a coincidence that we happened to cross paths today, Scully’s been looking for you since yesterday.” He grinned as he watched Scully’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink. 

 

“He makes me sound desperate, but I really wasn’t. I just felt bad because I had told you I’d text you, but I hadn’t thought to actually get your number.” Scully explained. 

 

“Well, let’s solve that problem now, then, huh? Here, give me your phone.” Monica smiled. Scully handed it to her and watched as she put her phone number in. 

 

“And then just text me so that I’ll have your number.” The brunette added. 

 

“Sounds good.” Scully said, unable to hide her happy grin. Mulder couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. Here Scully was, claiming she didn’t have a crush on this girl, yet he’d never seen her smile so much in the three years he’d known her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I have a few updates to do, but I love this idea! I also have a Christmas oneshot to post later (one is MSR and the other is Scully/Reyes), plus a new update for this one! All should be in the next couple of days!


End file.
